Piece of Cake
by kitizl
Summary: L's beloved Strawberry Icing Pineapple Topped Vanilla Cake has been stolen. And boy, he is determined to find out who did it.


It was a wonderfully bright day today. Japan had just come out of it's long spell of winter, and the sun decided to warm the cold planet. Some people loved it, some didn't. Some didn't even bother. One of them, was L.

L. The greatest detective of the century, hunching on his chair, while staring at the large 51 inch LCD monitor that showed the whole Kira case in summaries. It has been 2 weeks since he built the large unnamed tower, and the officers from the task force are getting used to this techno-crazy building.

Absent mindedly, L bit his fork, which made a _*tink* _noise, that distracted him from the screen. He knew that his mouth was empty. He pulled the fork out of his mouth, and placed it on the plate, his eyes not moving from the large monitor.

He heard the *_tink_* again. He raised an eyebrow. The fork was definitely wasn't in his mouth. What else can make that sound.

He then looked at the plate slowly. His eyes flared with shock.

The. Cake. Was. Gone.

Usually, this would be the moment I would tell you all to hide behind anything that can withstand a hurricane, because L's anger when his cake was stolen was unfathomable. It was _his _cake.

But he had guests here. He can't behave erratically. He clenched the fork tightly, releasing all of his anger on to the fork, which bent easily. He swore to himself that he would find the thief. And when he does, he is going to punish him like hell.

It was time for a small break from the Kira case.

_The Mystery of the Stolen Strawberry Icing Pineapple topped Vanilla Cake._

L chuckled to himself. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Yes, he was.

His usual deductive methods starting falling apart. It was his cake. He needed to find the cake before the thief ate it. Now he understood why the LAPD refused to allow detectives from solving cases which was close to them.

His cake. His beloved Strawberry Icing Pineapple topped Vanilla Cake. Nobody had the right to even touch it.

And whoever it was, he was very good. He stole the cake right under his nose! Literally!

He got up from his chair, and put his hands into his pockets. He walked towards Watari's room, and knocked the door.

"Come in, Ryuuzaki", the reply came.

L opened the door, to see the peaceful man with the gray hair. He had no idea about this DISASTER.

"Watari. Something bad has happened."

"What is it L?", Watari sounded serious.

"Someone stole my cake."

As soon as he said that, the tense atmosphere that Watari created for himself, imagining all the worst things that can happen in the tower of security, can happen, dissipated.

"Your cake?", Watari repeated. "Why, it doesn't matter. I'll make you a new one." He stood up and proceeded to go.

When he was at the door, L prevented him from going.

"I want _my _cake. The cake which _I _was eating. Nobody gets away from stealing something from me."

Watari looked quite surprised. He hasn't seen L this stubborn since he was 10.

"Very well. Must I check the surveillance tapes?", Watari asked.

"Please do." L requested with genuine displeasure at the robbery.

Watari sat in his seat again, and rewinded the tapes till he saw himself serving L the cake.

He fast forwarded it, and intently looked at the plate of cake.

Eventually, L (in the tape) moved the plate closer to him, hiding it from the sight of the camera.

"I'm afraid, I can't help you Ryuuzaki. You hid the piece of cake from the camera."

L cursed. "Fine, is there anyone in the tower now?"

"Ryuuzaki..." Watari said, worriedly. "You granted the members a holiday today. They all are taking a day off."

"Matsui is still here. And so is Misa Misa. Also..." he looked at a certain monitor. "Light Yagami."

Kira. His prime suspect as Kira. Only he can do such a treacherous crime. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"Watari. I'm going to pay Light-kun a small visit."

"Very well. Shall I inform him?"

"No, don't..." L said, and walked away from the room.

Watari sighed. He prayed for the robber. Whoever it was, he was about to face some real injuries.

* * *

Light was looking out the window. It had only been a day since L removed the chains. He was... free. He was still under surveillance, but it is still better that L trusted him a bit more, if not a lot more, than before.

Just a bit more time. Then he could kill L, and become the God of the New World.

But for now, he just sighed and lied down on the bed.

Suddenly he heard the door creak open.

"Who is that?", he jumped.

"Whoa, Light, it's just me" L said, calmly.

"W-What brings you here?", Light asked, still under the shock of L's sudden appearance. Usually he would inform before he entered, but this is weird. "Something is wrong..." he thought.

L on the other hand, smiled his usual, sly smile. "He is stammering." he thought. "He is guilty of this hideous crime."

"Nothing, Light." he said calmly, trying to do something. "I just wanted to ask you, what _cake _would you like when we solve this case.", he said, stressing a lot on the cake.

Light frowned. This is the stupidest question L has ever asked.

L chuckled. "So you do admit to it."

Light gulped. Maybe L's previous statement indicated that L has cracked the case, and just letting him know that he knows who Kira is.

"You beast. How can you do such a thing?", L yelled angrily.

Light gritted his teeth. He could tell something that would give out that he is Kira, but then L is maybe playing with him.

"Answer me!" L shouted again, punching the innocent bed. "Why did you take it?"

"Is he talking about the death note?", Light thought.

"Why did you? What can a cake do to you?", L said, feeling very hopeless.

Cake?

"W-What do you mean Ryuuzaki?", Light stammered.

"I know that you did it Light. There is no use in trying to hide it away from me. Where. Is. My. CAKE?"

"I didn't take it okay? I swear to god!"

"Pfft." Light thought. "I am God. But what is this _cake _thing?"

L pounced on Light and punched his face. "Where is it? Where is the cake? Don't make me torture you Light!" L said, almost maniacally.

"I don't know about any cake! I swear!", he cried. He tried to punch L, but missed. This seemed a greater deal to L than the Kira case.

"Are you telling the truth?!" L yelled, tugging Light's sleeve, his eyes as wide as the Niagara.

"I am, for god's sake! Let me go! What's wrong with you?" Light said.

L closed his eyes, and backed off. "Looks like you didn't take the cake after all", he said, disappointed.

"Hey", Light said, in an attempt to increase L's trust in him. "I can help you find the robber."

L smiled cheerfully. "You will?"

"Hey, that's what friends are for!", Light said, and hugged L.

L hugged Light and shed a few tears.

"We'll find that son of a gun who stole it. I'll kill him." Light said.

L moved back, and nodded in agreement, his face twisted with anger.

Light thought for a while. Who could have taken L's cake?

"Did you check with Misa? She has a thing for cakes, you know."

L bit his thumbnail. "Especially strawberry..."

L and Light shared smiles, and immediately dashed to the stairs.

* * *

Misa, as usual, was in the middle of making a hard decision.

Red lipstick, or Green.

Green seems to be the new trend nowadays, but the problem is that not everyone is fond of the colour. As Matsui once put it, "You look like you sneezed on your lips."

Misa sighed, and sat on the bed. She knew what she had to do.

She had to ask Light.

Cheerfully, she ran to her door to open it. Even before she grabbed hold of the handle, the door smashed open, with Light and L gasping.

Misa was quite happy to see Light, but not so happy to see L. And to see them both gasping, her dirty little mind was filled with dirty little thoughts.

"You... You..." she began to cry. "YOU TRAITOR!"

"Wha-?" Light was gasping.

"How could you? How can you choose Ryuuzaki over me?", Misa cried.

"What?" L shouted. "No way. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

_**(Yes, I can see all those LxLight fans clenching their fists against me now.)**_

"Then... why..." Misa stopped crying.

"Misa." Light hugged Misa. "You know if you do anything terrible, you can tell me, right?"

Misa's eyes widened. Light must be sending another _Kira Mission _to her.

"Y-Yes" she stammered.

"AHA!" L shouted, pointing at Misa, simultaneously jumping on the bed. "YOU STOLE IT! YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU!"

"Steal what?", Misa said.

"MY CAKE! How come nobody cares about my cake?"

"Oh..." Misa said. She knew it. This guy was beyond crazy.

"Well, whatever, you pervert. I-"

"Stop calling me a pervert." L interrupted.

"Whatever. I didn't do it. Maybe Matsui did it."

L pondered a while. Mastuda must be angry at him, because L has only used Matsuda as a cellphone provider, literally. This might be his way of getting back at him.

"Team. Let's go!", he fisted the air.

Misa smiled, and ran out of the room. Light and L soon followed.

* * *

Matsuda stretched his back. He just had a lovely cake, and his shift was almost over. 5 more minutes. Then he run back home and watch the baseball special. Yum.

His room's door banged open, and the trio panted, looking at Matsuda with crazy eyes.

"You guys... Is there a rabid dog here?", he smiled.

"You are one, you snivelling little BEAST!", L growled.

"What? What do you mean?" Matsuda replied, clearly scared. He tried to remember everything he did after e met L, and nope, nothing shows a red flag.

"DID YOU EAT A CAKE OR NOT?!" L yelled punching the wall 5 cm away from Matsuda's face.

"I-I did..."

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE THE THIEF!"

"Theif? W-What do you m-mean?"

"You stole it from my table!", L said.

"N-No!" Matsuda stood up, hoping the drama would save his face. "I got it at the cafeteria! Did you ask Watari?"

L sighed, and walked back, and fell on the bed. "I did..." he said sadly. His cake was gone now. It's more than an hour since he realized it was missing.

"As in, did you ask whether he took it or not."

That sentence struck a lightbulb in L's head..

"I didn't..." he muttered.

"Let's go then! Let's ask the old man!"

Matsuda held out his hand, and L pulled it. Matsuda was probably his only friend. Light is Kira, and Misa is next. Nobody else on the task force cares about him as much as Matsuda does.

"Let's go."

And the four dashed out of the room.

* * *

Watari was humming to himself a little tune as he was stirring the coffee cup in his hand. He was walking back from the cafeteria, when he saw L jump in front of him from nowhere.

"DID YOU TAKE MY CAKE?!", he yelled.

"What?", Watari said, clearly stunned.

"I said... DID. YOU. TAKE. MY. _**CAKE!**_"

"Of course I didn't. Why would I?"

L stopped shouting. He was losing his mind. All over a cake. A stupid, little cake.

He then clenched his hand. No way. It wasn't _a _cake. It was _his _cake. Nobody, but him can eat it.

But he knew he lost, and feeling defeated, he grudgingly walked back to his seat.

He pulled his chair, and saw what was below.

A squashed, piece of cake.


End file.
